Der Eisendrache/Audio Reels
There are five reel-to-reel tape players around the map. Audio Reel 1 This radio is located in an innaccessible room. If the player goes from the armory/power room into the knight room, the radio is through the window straight ahead on a table. Dr. Groph: Group 935 has defied all those who doubted our cause! Applause can be heard Dr. Groph: Since the discovery of Element 115, we’ve achieved so much. Our weapons program alone has advanced beyond even our wildest expectations! Applause can be heard Dr. Groph: Furthermore, the fact that we have been able to establish a permanent base of operations on the Moon itself makes me filled with optimism for the future! We can, literally, do anything! Huge applause can be heard Audio Reel 2 This radio is located in the control room, on a table at the bottom of the stairs leading towards power. Dr. Groph: Given that it is now but two weeks since contact was lost with Dr. Richtofen, along with the fact that all intel would appear to suggest that the Der Riese facility itself may have fallen to the enemy, I am forced to take drastic action. As of now, and for the foreseeable future, I have decided to assume full operational commands of Group 935. All further tests involving the MPD are on hold until such time that we can guarantee the safety and security of all personnel currently based at Griffin Station. It sort of pains me to say, we have to assume that Operation Shield is unlikely to succeed as originally planned. Audio Reel 3 This radio is located in the bell tower, next to the door leading towards the top floor of the control room. Dr. Groph: I have a very good memory. At least, that is what Richtofen's said on more than one occasion. Myself, I am not so sure. Recent events have led me to conclude that exposure to the MPD may in fact be corrupting and clouding our cognitive processes. Speaking to my own, personal experiences, I'm reminded that I had a dream about Maxis’s daughter, Samantha. The child may have been a frequent visitor to Eagle’s Nest, but the idea that she could be here on Griffin Station, the Moon, defies explanation. It is essential that we re-establish contact with Eagle’s Nest in order to fully understand our current... predicament. Audio Reel 4 This radio is located in the teleported room, directly next to Dr. Groph's safe. Dr. Groph: Despite the fact that all testing of the MPD has been put on hold, we have nonetheless observed a series of unprecedented and, dare I say it, erratic behaviors exhibited by the pyramid. Comms, interference, and power outages have become common place, with many fearful for their own safety. The perimeter guards on the Exclusion Zone have reported hearing voices emanating from the MPD, though external recordings do not corroborate their testimony. Several individuals reported hearing the same exact words: "I must go to her. The loop must be closed". While most accounts claim that the words were spoken by an unidentified individual, several seem to believe that the quotation came from Dr. Maxis. That, I know is not possible. Such is the increasing atmosphere of paranoia that we have taken to ensuring the placement of survival suits throughout the facility, just in case essential life support systems should fail. Audio Reel 5 This radio is located in Dr. Maxis's bedroom. Dr. Groph: Our allies in Division 9 have made great strides with their own research and development, though I must confess to having had my own doubts regarding the feasibility of their more... ambitious weapons designs. Successful field trials suggest that we may be able to deploy the specimen as early as this winter. Assuming progress remains on track, we may finally be able to break the stalemate of the Eastern Front. Category:Easter eggs